Good dog
by HighwayToYaoiland
Summary: Ciel has been getting pretty stressed out from managing the Funtom Co. lately, can a simple order change that? [ Oneshot, Yaoi, Smut, Reviews are welcomed! ]


**NOTE::** **Heyy c: Another oneshot! As usual, there will be smut and graphic content. I don't own any of the characters being used in this, sadly. Enjoy ^^**

 **\- HighwayToYaoiland**

Ciel was getting frustrated with all the paperwork that needed to be doing. He'd sigh loudly and call Sebastian in for the fourth time that day, it was only around one in the afternoon. "Sebastian!"

"Is there something you need, my lord?" The raven-haired butler walked in, dressed in pitch-black. A frustrated Ciel held out his hand with a small stack of plain paper in and announced business arrangements which he required Sebastian to do for him. The butler nodded and took the paper. "Is that all young master?"

The virtually overwhelmed young Earl refused to ask for help, sitting sternly at the desk and nodding. "Yes, Sebastian." A few hours had passed and Sebastian knocked at the door again "May I come in?" He arrived back with a stack of letters in envelopes and a tea tray.

Ciel yawned, "Fine." and quickly recomposed himself, almost trying to hide that he'd been sleeping on his desk again.

Sebastian walked in and placed the tray down, serving the plated sweets for Ciel and pouring him some tea. Ciel yawned and reached for the cutlery to eat with, slicing off a piece of rasberry cheesecake. He moved it around the plate, Ciel wasn't hungry even though the cake was extremely appetising. The bluenette eventually let it down and reached for the tea while yawning, consequently picking it up and spilling the tea all over his desk instantly.

Before the boy could do anything, Sebastian had picked him up bridal style, carrying him to the bedroom. The butler, when they had arrived at Ciel's room, propping the boy on the edge of the large bed. "Are you hurt my lord?" Ciel yawned again, sighing at Sebastian with a small glare. "I am not." Undressing the boy and placing a loose nightshirt on the bluenette's pale body; Sebastian seemed to linger his finger over Ciel's scar. " _The mark of the beast_."

Ciel's expression quickly turned to a deathly glare. "Shut up." The teasing butler smirked in response. "Yes, my lord."

A few hours passed after Sebastian left Ciel in his room to sleep and he heard muffling sounds, almost cries, coming from Ciel's room. Sebastian was slightly concerned about this as it was usually the sounds of Ciel being abducted which gave off such impressions of wanting not to be heard.

The butler decided to act fast in order to protect Ciel and quickly appeared at his master's bedroom door. Not thinking to knock, Sebastian entered the room silently.

Ciel was laying in his bed under the sheets, they were hiding his face. Under the sheets, Ciel's red face was accompanied by his fist in his mouth, trying to quiet himself as he moaned out. The bluenette's other hand was down by his groin region, pumping the seemingly erect member.

Sebastian smirked at the sight and cleared his throat, stood by Ciel's bedside and chuckling to himself. "Are you enjoying yourself my lord? The noises coming from your room were rather worrying at first." Ciel was clearly mortified as he pulled back the sheets and tried to regain as innocent composure as possible, his face redder than ever. "S-Sebastian...you saw _nothing_!"

The raven haired male's smirk widened as he looked deeply into Ciel's eyes. "Oh? But I'm afraid I did, my lord."

Ciel glared at Sebastian for a moment before looking back down at the sheets beneath him and quickly trying to get rid of the sticky substance on his hand. Sebastian moved closer towards Ciel's bed and pulled back the sheets in a swift movement with little effort. The bluenette gave his butler a deathly stare before his red face formed a smirk. "If that's how you want to play it I'll order you to _fuck_ me."

Sebastian's eyes widened at this however he kept the smug smirk expression. "You never cease to arouse my interest young master." Ciel's tomato red face resembled lust as he pulled up the white nightshirt, revealing his throbbing erection. "Suck it, that's an order."

Sebastian bowed on one knee, a hand across his chest as his eyes glowed a demonic pink for a moment. "Yes, my lord."

Without hesitation, Sebastian's head was wrapped around Ciel's member, he thought to himself for a second about his previous masters and how he'd never been made to carry out such an act. The butler's eyes flashed with amusement up at Ciel. The bluenette was now moaning much louder than before, trying desperately to keep his voice down.

"Nnh~! S-Seba- Aahh~ ..stian.. I.. Ahnn~!" The butler's head bobbed up and down as he glanced into Ciel's eyes seductively. Sebastian was enjoying every minute of this too, Ciel was more than just a meal to the demon; neither of them could tell what it was, but they weren't going to admit that they needed one another.

After repeating this for a short while and enjoying hearing his young master's soft moans, Sebastian's tongue glided along Ciel's member, base to tip, as he sucked on it and felt Ciel release into his mouth. The raven haired butler swallowed it instantly and chuckled, standing upright beside Ciel's bed once more.

Ciel lay there, panting and in bliss, looking at Sebastian and catching his breath. "Se-Sebastian. Come here a min-minute." The butler moved past the bed post and walked towards Ciel, leaning down. "What is it, my lord~?"

Ciel smirked at Sebastian, managing to slur out a sentence before falling asleep. "Good dog."


End file.
